Truck trailers typically have a higher elevation than passenger vehicles. This presents a risk that a passenger vehicle will underride the trailer in an accident, potentially resulting in damage to the underriding vehicle and injury to occupants therein. Accordingly, Federal Motor Vehicle Safety Standards (FMVSS) require the installation of underride guards or bumpers on certain trailers. The underride guards must comply with certain deflection and energy absorption requirements. The art continues to strive for the design of an underride protection bumper that absorbs impacting energy and prevents vehicle underride in optimal fashion.